


A New Home

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Interhouse Fest 2017, Mild Language, Romance, referenced divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: No one could say no to Rose Granger – not even Draco Malfoy.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Many thanks to my two wonderful betas gaeilgerua and xxDustNight88 for helping me with this piece. Originally written for the 2017 Interhouse Fest on LJ. xx

“Come on, Rosie,” Hermione said, calling to her daughter. The little girl was looking at the books on the bottom shelf, completely enthralled by the different bindings. Hermione couldn’t help but smile - Rose was certainly her daughter.

“Mummy, look!” the four-year-old said. She looked to her mother, excitement in her big, blue eyes.

“What’s that, sweetie?” Hermione moved closer to Rose, bending low so she could see.

“This book looks like the one we have at home,” Rose said, pointing to a book with a blue binding and an ornate silver design. 

“That’s because we do have it at home,” Hermione responded. She scooped Rose into her arms. 

“I love our library,” Rose said with a dreamy little smile. “You read to me all the time.”

“That I do.” 

As the two of them exited the shoppe, Rose tapped on her mother’s shoulder. “Mummy, can we go to the new pet place?”

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip. “Sure, hon.” She had planned on them being home at an early time, but Hermione couldn’t say no to Rose, and the four-year-old knew it. 

Placing Rose onto the ground, Hermione held her hand as they walked towards the new shoppe. It was titled “A New Home” and from what Hermione gathered, the shoppe owner was trying to find homes for stray pets. It was an admirable idea.

The door chimed as the two of them stepped inside. Rose took off, dashing towards some cages on the lower shelves. She squealed in delight at whatever was inside.

“Welcome to ‘A New Home.’ What can I help you with?”

Turning, Hermione opened her mouth to respond but abruptly shut it. “Malfoy?” she asked, once she got over the shock of seeing her old schoolmate. “What are you doing here?”

Malfoy arched a brow. “Clearly, you don’t read the papers. I own this place.”

“Oh,” Hermione said. “That’s unexpected, but…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t read the papers. They never wrote anything kind about me anyways.”

“Mummy!”

Hermione turned. “Yes, Rosie?” She laughed as her daughter waved her over, not taking her eyes off whatever was inside the cage she was looking at. 

“She’s yours?”

“Obviously,” Hermione said. “There’s no one else in this shoppe but us.” She looked at him warily. “Didn’t you say you read the papers? Surely you’ve heard all about the non-redheaded Weasley.” Hermione scowled.

“Is that really why the two of you divorced?”

“Among other things,” Hermione answered honestly. She moved towards Rose. “It just… It wasn’t working, and having a child didn’t fix our problems like he thought it would.”

“I’m sorry,” Malfoy said, sounding surprisingly genuine. “That must be hard.”

Hermione shrugged. “Rose was too young to know Ron that well, and we’ve gone our separate ways. We see some of the other Weasleys occasionally, but not as often as I’d like.”

“Mummy, look!” Rose exclaimed, tired of waiting on her mother. She looked up, realising there was another person present. “Hi,” she said, sticking her little hand out to him. “I’m Rose Granger.”

Malfoy smiled, reaching down to take Rose’s hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “Miss Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to my shoppe.”

“What’s your name?”

“Draco Malfoy,” he introduced. 

“Dwaco,” she announced. “Nice to meet you.”

Hermione tried to hide her giggle, but failed. When Malfoy shot her a look, she nearly lost it once more. “Sorry,” she murmured. “I’m just relieved to see that her manners are well-remembered.”

“You taught her well,” Malfoy said, smiling. “So, Rose, what brings you to my shoppe?”

“I just wanted to see the pets,” Rose said with a hum. She looked around. “You have cats?”

“Right this way.” Malfoy led her towards the blocked off area where the kittens were kept. He introduced them all to Rose, showing her how to carefully hold each kitten.

Hermione watched in amazement as Malfoy answered each and every one of Rose's questions without getting frustrated. Most of the time, adults would become frustrated with Rose's thirst for knowledge, but it seemed that Malfoy didn't mind the questions.

Time flew and before Hermione knew it, the two of them had been at the shoppe for almost an hour.

"Rosie, sweetie, it's actually time to go," Hermione interrupted, ignoring the pitiful begging look Rose sent her. "Mr Malfoy needs to close his shoppe. It's time for him to go home."

Rose pouted, but she nodded. She gave the kitten she was currently holding a tight squeeze. "Can we come back some time, Mummy?"

"Yes, if that's all right with Mr Malfoy." Hermione looked to her former classmate.

"Of course, Miss Rose," Malfoy said. "You and your mother are always welcome to come and cuddle my kittens."

Hermione flushed. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Dwaco!" Rose cried. She handed him the kitten and watched as he put her back in the closed off area with the other kittens. "Mummy, can we still get ice cream?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "It wouldn't be a trip to Diagon Alley without ice cream, right?"

"Right!" Rose cheered. She turned to Malfoy, smiling mischievously. "Dwaco, will you get ice cream with us?"

"Oh, Rosie, Mr Malfoy probably has things he needs to do," Hermione began, embarrassed that Rose invited him.

"Hermione, it's fine," Malfoy said. "I'd love to come for ice cream, Rose, if it's all right with your mother." He looked to Hermione. "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not," Hermione answered, still blushing.

"Yes!" Rose shouted. "Come on, Dwaco. Yummies awaits!"

Malfoy laughed. "I'll meet you both outside."

Sure enough, Malfoy quickly closed the shoppe and walked with them to Florean's. It was an evening that Hermione doubted she'd ever forget.

* * *

It quickly turned into a ritual. Once a week, Hermione and Rose would go to Malfoy’s shoppe and spend the afternoon there. After closing, Draco would then treat the three to ice cream. 

This went on for a few months until one evening, Rose asked her ‘Dwaco’ if he would take her mummy for ice cream without her. 

It wasn’t long after that until the three of them officially became their own, little family.


End file.
